Crisis of Faith
by emolicious1212
Summary: This is based on the Degrassi season in 2011 February 11th. The Claire and Fitz scene.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: Hello, this is my first time writing a fan fiction and posting it. Well this isn't my first time writing one but its my first time sharing one. Little bit nervous J**_

_**Summary: This story is based off of 2011 for Degrassi. This is my opinion about the scene when Fitz is at Claire's house. I think he's gonna hurt her. But others may think differently. So hope you enjoy. I'll try to post one every day until I'm done and I'll start a new story. Even if I have a writers block.**_

**It was a Saturday afternoon and the weather outside was just horrible, Thunderstorm. Claire was in her room relaxing and doing homework until her phone rang.**

**Claire: Hello?**

**Eli: Hey Blue Eyes, whats up?**

**Claire: Nothing, home alone totally bored. What about you?**

**Eli: Bored, thinking about you. So your home alone huh?**

**Claire: Don't get any idea's Goldsworthy.**

**Eli: Gosh! Wasn't trying to. We should have a sleepover.**

**Claire: You know I'm not allowed to be home alone with a boy!**

**Eli: Such a Saint, cant you break the rules just this once?**

**Claire: I'll think-**

**Suddenly someone was knocking on Claire's door. Who could that be? Who would be knocking on her door in the middle of a horrible thunderstorm?**

**Eli: Ya still there Blue Eyes?**

**Claire: Oh yea sorry, just someone knocking on my door, hold up.**

**Eli: Creepy…**

**Claire slowly made her way downstairs to her front door. When she opened it she couldn't believe her eyes. Why was he here? At her house? Startled by the visitor, Claire nearly dropped her phone.**

**Claire: Fitz!**

**Eli: Claire you still there? Who's at the door? Claire!**

**Fitz: Hang up.**

**Claire quickly hung up on Eli. Regretting even doing it, why was Fitz here? What did he want with her?**

**Claire: What do you want?**

**Fitz: Well we never got to say goodbye at the dance. And I never got to get what I truly wanted.**

**Claire: Which was?**

**Fitz: You.**

**With that said Fitz pushed open the door so he can get in. Once in he slammed it shut and turned to Claire.**

**Fitz: Whatever happens now is all your emo boyfriends fault.**

**Then Fitz roughly slammed Claire to the wall. And put his body against her.**

**Claire: No please, stop it.**

**Fitz: Don't worry… I'll be gentle.**

**After that everything blacked out for Claire. All she felt was pain, guilt and hopelessness. She couldn't believe that her, Claire Edwards was getting raped. By her boyfriends enemy. For sure god would punish her for this. But she cant get away. She knew after this the Purity Ring on her finger wouldn't mean much anymore. But mostly, all she thought about was Eli. Wasn't she betraying him? Isn't this known as cheating? Wondering how Eli will react to all of this- Wait no, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anybody. This was her little secret for now.**

_**Note: Was it good was it bad? Please review! That would truly inspire me to write more. But don't worry I will. Tomorrow, for sure. So do you think this story is going somewhere? I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyways bye!**_

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Sorry I haven't written in forever but I couldn't. I'll explain why. My computer (Desktop) has minutes. Every 27__th__ of every month my minutes renew. So last month my minutes didn't renew and I had to wait 18 days. But here I am ____ Im gonna write chapter 2 over. Made a mistake. Wanted to get to the good parts that I forgot it takes a whole month to find out your pregnant not a day. Oops! _

_Thanks __KagSanlover._

Claire woke up feeling sore. What happened last night? Was that a dream. Or did Fitz really rape her. These questions kept repeating in her head until she got up and looked in a mirror and saw all the bruises.

Claire: Oh my. So much for being gentle.

Claire took her towel and went and took a shower. The shower was very hot and long. Claire kept scrubbing and scrubbing herself until she no longer had the strength. She felt dirty, and slutty. Is that how your supposed to feel after being raped? She cheated on Eli and broke the promise she made to god. She felt horrible. She was a monster. Suddenly Claire heard loud and anxious knocking on the bathroom door. Oh god. Who's that? What if its him? Claire cautiously made her way to the door and locked eyes with a pair of worried yet loving green eyes. It was her wonderful boyfriend. Claire got so happy she jumped him.

Eli: *laughs* Nice to see you too Blue Eyes. So anyways why'd you hang up on me? You got me worried sick. I called your phone a million-

Eli was cut off by Claire pressing her lips to his.

Claire: Paranoid questions later. Im just happy to see you!

Eli smiled- not smirked but smiled. He tightened his grip around Claire.

Claire: Ow!

Eli quickly let go and looked at her concerned.

Eli: You okay? Did I hurt you?

Claire: No no its fine.

Claire held on to her sides like if her life depends on it. Eli saw all the pain she was in.

Eli: Blue Eyes, you look like your dying. Are you okay?

Claire: Im fine seriously.

Eli: Whatever you say.

Claire sighed in relief. Eli was the worse person to confront when something is wrong. He can read you like a book and wont let go of things that easily.

Eli: You sure everything's okay?

Claire: Yes just stay with me. I don't want to be alone.

Eli: Sure.

That night, Claire couldn't sleep. Millions of thoughts and questions were going on in her head. Like what if she was pregnant or what if she has an STD. But the most terrifying question was what would Eli do if he finds out?

_There ____ I will be posting more chapters in a hour or so. Remember review. Those reviews inspire me. You guys inspire me! Well off to writing more. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay Chapter 3 being written again. And sorry about renewing the chapters. Now its time to thank all the reviews:_

KagSanlover, Im trying. I was so excited on writing this that I just was speeding through. Thanks for correcting me :D

Bethflower, Im updating :D

lovingyou333, Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Trying my best to make the story interesting and realistic. And thanks.

Azula Felinae, Glad your getting interested in it :D Keep reading.

2prettie4u, you just stole the words right out of my mouth :D I totally agree with you. I guess they love us waiting and guessing.

EclareDegrassi, A sad miracle happens.

SommerSky, Thanks! You're the best for reviewing and leaving such wonderful comments.

Claire didn't want to go to school the next day .She was afraid she might see him. When her mom dropped her off Eli was there at the front doors, waiting for her. He such a wonderful boyfriend. He doesn't deserve her. She is a horrible girlfriend.

Eli: Morning Blue Eyes.

Claire: Morning Elijah.

Eli: Ouch, what did I tell you about saying my whole name? Its Eli, Madame Degrassi.

Claire: Okay fine you win.

Eli smirked. Then they both walked to their lockers hand in hand.

Eli: Well gotta go meet Adam. Bye cutie.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek- since the PDA rules, and left. Once Claire got her books she closed her locker and headed to class. On her way to class she saw HIM. The man of her nightmares. The man who took her innocence unwillingly, FITZ. She tried to walk pass him but he blocked her from going.

Claire: Get out of my way Fitz,

Fitz: What no hi? After what happened last night, I would expect you to be all over me.

Claire: Yea, well im not. You raped me!

Fitz: I didn't rape anyone! Admit it you wanted it. It felt good! You want me more than that emo freak!

Fitz was getting closer to her.

Claire: I didn't want to have sex with you! And that emo freak is my boyfriend!

Fitz: Yea well too bad. Because your mine.

Claire slapped Fitz. Which she regretted. By the look on his face, she wasn't getting away with that. Claire looked around to see if there was anyone in the hallways with them, nope. They were alone. Fitz stepped closer and punched Claire. She fell to the ground which gave him the opportunity to kick her. Her bruises from the day before were throbbing and now he was putting her in more pain. He kicked her one last time.

Fitz: Don't mess with me Claire, oh and I didn't use protection when we had sex. Wasn't prepared but didn't care. Maybe you should look out for that.

He smiled then walked away. Leaving Claire out of breath and in pain. But then it just hit her. He didn't use protection. So he raped her and didn't use protection? He must be trying to scare her. Well done Fitz, she's terrified. Claire got up but then fell down. Her stomach was killing her. But she cant stay here in the middle of the hallway, laying there. So she dragged herself to a corner where nobody can see her and hid there, crying. She just wanted to disappear and never come back. To be forgotten.

The bell finally rung and soon teens started filling the hallways. Laughing, gossiping and feeling happy. While Claire was feeling depressed and hopeless. Did God not love her? Did she do something wrong to upset him? Does she deserve this? Minutes later the teens vanished into classrooms. Claire started sobbing. She didn't notice a tall jock running in the hallways obviously late to his class. He stopped when he heard her. He then turned around and saw Claire in the corner. Looking broken. He walked to her and knelt down.

Jock Dude: Hey are you okay?

Claire: Yea I'll be fine.

Jock Dude: Well get out of there.

Claire obeyed. He seemed friendly. He had a nice smile too. Claire stood up and nearly fell, but he caught her. And led her to a seat.

Jock Dude: My name is Zane by the way.

Claire: *Smiles* Im Claire.

They shook hands and smiled at eachother.

Zane: So tell me, why are you in the corner crying your eyes out?

Claire: Just so much drama. My life is just crumbling around me and getting worse. Why are you late to class?

Zane laughed. It was a sad laugh.

Zane: Just got into an argument with my boyfriend.

Claire: Your gay?

Zane nodded. He didn't seem too ashamed of it, He seemed proud.

Claire: And what happened?

Zane: I'll tell you what happened if you tell me what happened.

Claire giggled.

Claire: Okay, well my story is kind of horrible.

Zane: Its okay, im here to comfort you.

He seemed so nice. They just met and he seemed like a friend to Claire.

Claire: Fine, well I was raped, and the guy who did it just jumped me in the hallway and told me he didn't use protection.

Zane looked concerned.

Zane: He jumped you? And raped you? And now you might be pregnant? You need to tell someone! Who is this Dr. Doom?

Claire: Fitz, Mark Fitzgerold.

Zane: We should tell someone! Mr. Simspon, your parents.

Claire: No, I cant. My parents would probably blame it on me, and there's nothing Mr. Simspon can do about it. And if my boyfriend found out, He'd get mad and do something stupid.

Zane: First of all, its not your fault, and Mr. Simspon can call the cops and get you someone to talk to!

Claire: Im still kind of warming up to this. I guess I need time.

Zane: Okay, well im here, as long as you need me.

Claire smiled. He was amazing.

Claire: Thanks. Now tell me your story.

Zane: *Sighs* Well last night I was at my boyfriends house and hanging out with him. His mother thought I was his friend from the football team. We kissed and she walked in on us. I jumped and Riley- my boyfriend told me to leave. He didn't tell her about us! Shouldn't he?

Claire: Wow, he should. He cant hide that forever.

Zane: And now we were just fighting about that. He's so confusing, one day he's cool being gay and the nice guy I know, then the next he's cold and hiding our relationship. It just hurts.

Claire saw Zane's eyes were getting teary so she hugged him. It was a friendly hug. The hug that says," Im here for you no matter what." He hugged her back crying. Trying to be strong but failing at it.

Claire: Maybe you should give him some time.

Zane nodded.

Zane: Your right, thanks Claire.

Claire: No problem, so friends?

Zane: *Smiles* Friends. Need help walking to your next class?

Claire: Um no thanks, im gonna go home for the day.

Zane: Okay, well see you around.

Zane walked away. He was a good person to talk to. Claire got up, leaning against the wall, and started walking out the building. When she was home, she got a call from Eli. She cautiously picked it up.

Claire: Hello?

Eli: Blue Eyes! I was looking everywhere for you! Then this jock dude said you went home. You weren't feeling good. Are you okay?

Claire smiled. She loved Eli's loving side.

Claire: Im fine. Just a head ach and cramps. Gonna stay home for the day.

Eli: Okay, well call me if you need anything.

Claire: Okay, bye.

Eli: Bye cutie.

They hung up. For now this was gonna be her secret. And nobody was gonna know about it but Zane. For now, she's gonna keep shut and try to live a normal life.

_The End :D Good, Bad? YAY I know Zane! I love him. He's so sweet and friendly. I hate it when Riley gave him the cold shoulder. Riley needs to get his facts straight. He's so confusing. I mean one day he's having problems about being gay, then the problem is fixed. But then he hides the truth AGAIN. Then he's alright. And then not alright. Zane's a good guy! Don't give up your chance about being with him! Well please review. Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! For some reason I felt like updating this soon, Had a wonderful day at school and I am in a very happy mood. Oddly -.- So here's your story!

Claire woke up the next day feeling sore AGAIN. The bruises and cuts got worse and were throbbing. Claire didn't want to go to school. She'd have to face him again. At least she has her trustworthy friend Zane. Claire decided to walk to school turning down Eli's offer to drive her. When she was in the front of the school she saw Eli there. When he saw her his face lit up. She giggled.

Claire: Happy to see me Goldsworthy?

Eli: Im gonna be honest, yes very happy.

She loved his loving and truthful side. They were about to walk to school but was stopped by Zane.

Claire: Hey Zane, whats up?

Claire smiled.

Zane: Talking to you, have great news to tell you.

Claire could see a jealous Eli in the corner of her eyes, and a confused Adam- wait when did he get here?

Claire: Okay, shoot.

Zane: Well I talked things out with my boyfriend… AND WE GOT BACK TOGETHER!

Eli suddenly calmed down and Adam's face turned even more confused.

Claire: Im so happy for you!

Claire gave Zane a friendly hug.

Claire: Is he going to tell your mom about you? I mean that's the whole reason you two broke up.

Zane: Yup, tonight. Is it normal to be this nervous?

Claire laughed.

Claire: Yes, its very normal. But once you get it out of the way you'll be happy. And nothing could stop you two lovebirds.

Zane smiled.

Zane: I hope your right. Well im gonna go. See you later?

Claire: Aaa right lunch.

Zane nodded and walked away.

Adam: Who's that?

Claire: My friend.

Eli: Should I be worried Blue Eyes?

Claire laughed.

Claire: No, he's gay, and I love him!

Eli and Adam smiled and nodded and walked to the school- or should I call it, prison.

Eli walked Claire to her class. When he gave her a hug she gasped.

Eli: Whats wrong?

Claire: Nothing, its nothing.

Claire tried to walk away but Eli grabbed her lightly on her wrists and twisted her around, only to be earned another gasp. Eli looked at Claire concerned. He then dragged her to a corner where nobody could see them and lifted up her shirt a little. He saw the cuts and bruises and quickly turned from concerned to pissed.

Eli: What the hell is that?

Claire looked away, tears filling her eyes.

Eli: Claire!

Claire: There nothing, it doesn't even hurt, so just let it go.

But hardheaded Eli just had to be Eli and poke one of her bruises, Claire flinched.

Eli: Doesn't hurt huh? Tell me, who did this?

Claire: I cant tell you.

Claire tried to avoid Eli's eyes but he lifted up her chin with his hand lightly. The way he touched her, it made her crazy and love him more. He was so gentle and careful. Like if he was rough, she'd break.

Eli: Claire, please. If they threatened you, I'll make sure they don't take another step. Just let me deal with them.

Claire: That's exactly what you always do! Deal with it! This is why im not telling you Eli, I don't want you getting hurt.

Claire was crying now. Eli hated when she cried. He tried to act strong for her but inside, it hurt him deeply.

Eli: Blue Eyes, talk to me. Im here for you. I wont do anything to make you upset. I love you too much.

Did he just say he loved her! She had no idea.

Claire: Eli, I love you too.

Claire smiled. Eli smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. A long deep kiss. One that felt like possession and love.

Eli: Now will you tell me who did that?

He touched her bruises so lightly. Brushing his finger over the throbbing hell.

Claire: I cant. I don't want you hurt.

Eli stared at her. Then it was like something lit up in his brain because he jumped.

Eli: If you wont tell me I'll have to make you.

Claire was confused. But he quickly pushed her to a wall gently, and started kissing her neck. He knew she'd give in. She couldn't resist his kisses.

Claire: Uh Eli, we're in the hallway you know.

Eli: I know, but I don't care. We can do this all day until you tell me who put you through this pain.

Oh great, she was giving in. Only one second close to telling him. She gives up.

Claire: Fine, fine, fine.

Eli took his head away from her neck and kissed her lips quickly and softly. Waiting for an answer. Claire sighed, she knew she might regret this.

Claire: Fitz.

That's all she had to say, one word. One word that automatically changed his face. He was red and his eyes turned from light green to a dark, and deadly green.

Eli: Im gonna kill him.

Eli tried to walk away but Claire stopped him.

Claire: No! Eli you cant.

Eli stopped. He DID promise her he wouldn't do anything.

Claire: Please.

Eli: Fine.

Claire: Thank you.

Claire pulled Eli in for another kiss. He grabbed her waist gently so he could hold her. Claire then noticed, he didn't know about the rape. Maybe he didn't need to know. For now, she's gonna keep her mouth shut and make sure it stays her little seep dark secret.

Done! Did you like it? Happy ending for Ziley! Still more drama to come and go for Eclare :D Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
